Young Justice: The Movie
by Indigo Fire
Summary: My take on how the YJ movie should be done. The cast has been selected!
1. The Cast

Young Justice: The Movie Cast  
  
Okay, a lot of you have been submitting ideas about who should play the cast. A lot of your ideas were pretty good, and kinda got me thinking about recasting my original selection. I'm reposting as a separate chapter because it got deleted when I uploaded Part One. I chose my characters based on how old they looked, how close to the character they looked, and their ability to play the character. So with out further ado, here is you cast for YJ: The Movie.  
  
Robin/Tim Drake (Gregory Smith): An unknown unless you watch the show 'Everwood,' I was just flipping through channels when I saw him throwing a tantrum at his TV dad. At first I thought he was just a whinny kid actor, but after watching a bit longer I saw that he had a good range of acting emotions. The way I figured, if he could do angst he could play Robin.  
  
Superboy/Kon-el (Jason Marsdon): All right, why I didn't pick Tom Welling. I wanted someone who could do the humor side of Kon, as we all know he's the clown of YJ. Also, Kon's a person who's complex but only on the inside. You never see him wearing his emotions on his sleeve; any conflict you see is internal. Marsdon, if you remember 'Boy Meets World', Jason was the center of comedic action.  
  
Impulse/Bart Allen (Joseph Gordon-Levitt): I picked him for the pure simple fact that he looks just like Bart. Nuff said, not only that he's got a great range of acting, proving that he can play an adolescent in 'Third Rock,' and a more mature teen in 'Ten Things I Hate About You.' Since I aged the characters a bit, this part would be a perfect role for him.  
  
Secret/Suzie/Greta (Alison Mack): Ok, I know what you're thinking, "Not the whinny girl from 'Smallville.'" She may play a more angst-ridden character on Smallville as Chloe, but she is indeed a body double for Secret. She could easily play off the innocent, naïve Secret while at the same time play the darker and eerier "Warder of Death" character. In my opinion a good choice.  
  
Arrowette/Cissie King-Jones (Larissa Oleynik): This one, I must admit, was the first character I chose. I had been going on sites looking at whom others had chosen for the roles, and one site had her down as Cissie. At first I said no then went back to searching, after a while I had to change my mind and agree with it. Good acting abilities, plus experience, and can easily portray a teenager.  
  
Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark (Amanda Bynes): This one kind of came to me out of the blue, even right now as I'm writing this I don't know why I chose her. She would be a good actress to play a character in the movie, diverse and can do comedy and a little bit of drama. But I might chose her to be Arrowette and make Larissa Oleynik my choice for Wonder Girl, what do you guys think?  
  
Empress/Anita Fite (Raven): To me, I think that Raven is a no brainer. She plays a variety of characters on her show 'That's So Raven,' one of them being a Jamaican accented fortuneteller in one episode. But also because once again the likeness of her and the character are uncannily similar, plus this is a character that really does suit her. She's a little younger than the rest of the others, and just learning how to be a super hero.  
  
Harm/Billy (David Gallagher): Another one that came to me out of the blue. This one is interesting because you wouldn't expect him to play a character like this, but if you remember he voiced the character Riku in the game 'Kingdom Hearts.' Riku was a confused character about good and evil, although Harm may not be confused, David has a pretty good evil voice. When I was playing the game, I didn't know it was him until I looked at the credits in the back of the manual.  
  
Okay so these are my choices, what do you guys think. Any ideas, anyone I missed other than Ray and Slo-bo? Do you guys have any more suggestions on who should play the leads? Any more suggestions an be sent to by e-mail or posted on my fan site, Young Just Us. Info on how to get there is on my bio page, or you can just leave a message in the review box. Part two coming soon!  
  
Indigo Fire 


	2. Part One: The Call

Part One: The Call  
  
A basketball court is where we make our first scene, it's mid-to-early spring, and it's an early evening. A group of young men are playing a pick up game of hoops, enjoying the vestiges of a beautiful day, the sun hangs low in the slightly cloudy sky. Our attention is drawn to one person in particular, he has jet black hair and pale blue eyes, he seems to be enjoying the game of hoops since he is making most of the baskets. A group of girls around the same age stroll by the court, their eyes take in the guys with an almost predatory delight as they continue the game. The game continues up and down the court with no team really coming out on top, the chirp of a cell phone cuts through the air bringing the game to a semi halt. A young man with the black hair brings his hands up into a time out gesture, his breathing heavy as he leaned over to catch his breath.  
  
Black Haired Boy (panting heavily): Time out guys, I need to see who this is.  
  
Boy: Aw, c'mon Tim. Just let it ring, the world won't end if you don't answer it. What are you Batman or something?  
  
Tim: (chuckles lightly) You'd be surprised, besides it might be important.  
  
Tim reaches into his gym bag and pulls out his cell phone, taking a quick glance at the screen. Quietly, he whispers something to himself and sighs heavily, rolling his eyes he puts the cell phone in his pocket.  
  
Tim: I gotta cut out guys, something important just came up and I have to go check on it.  
  
A loud series of groans protest his last statement along with a small string of swear words aimed at him.  
  
Tim (con't): I know, I know. But this is really important; I guess I'll just have to take a rain check...again.  
  
He begins to grab his stuff, quickly throwing on a pair of sweatpants over top of his shorts. He moves over to a motorcycle that has been parked nearby, putting on his helmet and closing his visor, he waves good bye to his friends and takes off into the night. The camera slowly panning back to reveal the Bat-signal shining in the twilight sky.  
  
We cut to a busy Philadelphia street, it's the heart of Historic Philadelphia, and horse drawn carriages traverse the sides of the streets. Many people walk about carrying shopping bags of brand named clothiers; we follow one woman in particular. She is unaware of the fact that she is being pursued by a potential mugger. Suddenly the mugger makes a dash grabbing both the woman's shopping bags and her purse. He runs down an alleyway and stops at the end of it to catch his breath, leaning over and breathing heavily he doesn't notice the shadow above his head.  
  
Teenage Male Voice: Nice day, ain't it? You know if I were you I'd return that stuff before some freak in a costume should, I don't know, happen to be in the area.  
  
The thief looks up slowly his eyes growing wide, in the background we can hear the trickle of water as he begins to wet himself. The camera's view shifts and we can see a gold shield with a red "S" on it. Behind that we can see the face of a teenaged boy, with a slightly shaggy goatee, red sunglasses, and curly black hair. He smiles down at the thief, who begins to run off out of the alleyway and down the street.  
  
Superboy (pressing his hand to his ear): Hey Cassie, do you want to do the honors?  
  
Wonder Girl (a slight pause): Let me guess, you let him get away didn't you?  
  
Superboy: The guy wet his pants, I thought he was gonna go change them real quick.  
  
Wonder Girl: He what!? Never mind, something tells me I don't want to know. Which way did he run?  
  
Superboy: Looks like he's going to try and break for Independence Hall. Maybe he's going to try and steal the Liberty Bell.  
  
Wonder Girl (sighs exaggeratedly): Shut up. Just try and head him off.  
  
The camera cuts to a shot of the thief running towards the camera, he looks behind him every so often to see if he's being chased. He continues to sprint through the crowd of people pushing and shoving his way through. Risking his life for the contents of the purse he runs through traffic, knocking through a sidewalk café causing chaos and confusion. Suddenly a left arm appears from no where knocking the robber off his feet, the purse and bags go flying landing in the waiting arms of a blond haired girl. She is wearing red flared cargo pants with white stars along the hem, red boots, a black zip up sleeveless turtle neck with a gold "W" on the front, and pilot goggles on her head. She stands over the now semi-conscious man, she hands the bags and the purse over to their owner. Superboy lands behind her as a crowd begins to gather.  
  
Superboy: That was a piece of cake, speaking of cake... Hey, look a restaurant, Wondy let's get something to eat while we're here.  
  
Wonder Girl (sighs, placing a hand to her forehead while shaking her head): Seriously Superboy, is that all you think about, food? You eat more than Impulse, no. We've gotta bring this guy to the authorities.  
  
She glares at Superboy then eyes the now dazed thief as he begins to get up to try and get away. As he stands to his full height, she flicks him with her index finger knocking him through several tables. She sighs, looks at Superboy, and hefts the thief by the belt, taking to the air. Superboy watches on the ground as she flies off and sighs. He looks at the restaurant saddened as the maitre d walks up to him, he shakes his head and takes off after her.  
  
Superboy (yelling): Aww, wait up Wondy! All I wanted was one hamburger, is that too much to ask?  
  
The camera shifts to down the street to a group of young school girls who appear to be in a tour group. The teacher continues to blather away as two students look up at the heroes who are now long gone. One girl looks to be about seventeen years old the other is a year or two younger. The oldest student has blue eyes and blond hair that is pulled back into a loose ponytail, the other one has black hair that falls to about her shoulder and blue eyes as well. The blond haired girl continues to stare at the sky as the tour group begins to walk on. From off screen we hear the voice of the black haired girl.  
  
Girl One: Hey, are you coming or what?  
  
Girl Two (Distantly): Huh? Oh, sorry. Did you see that? That was so weird.  
  
Girl One: How could you miss it!? Was that them? Was that really Superboy and Wonder Girl?  
  
Girl Two: Yeah Traya, that was them.  
  
She looks saddened for a few brief moments until Traya taps her on the shoulder again, turning around she smiles weakly at her.  
  
Traya: Cissie, do you miss it?  
  
Cissie: Sometimes a little, and sometimes...sometimes a lot...  
  
The tour group begins to move on leaving the two girls behind. People begin to walk in front of the camera, a morphing fade changes the setting to a high school hallway. The people move away to reveal a teenage boy at his locker. His brown hair looks as if it has been through a wind tunnel repeatedly. He rapidly searches through his locker, pulling things out of it and placing them into a small pile behind him. A girl with long black hair and glasses slowly makes her way to the boy, leaning heavily on the locker next to his. She remains quiet as he continues to search through the locker.  
  
Bart: Not here, nope, no, nuh uh, no way in hell, no... Aww, where did I put that stupid ring...  
  
He gives up and begins to quickly stuff the mish mash of objects back into the locker. He closes it and kicks it for good measure, he jumps when he sees the girl, Carol, who has a slight smile on her face.  
  
Carol: Looking for this?  
  
She holds up her right hand, on it is a gold ring with an embossed lightning bolt on it. Bart reaches out for it and grabs it from her finger, placing it on his.  
  
Carol: Come on Bart, let me wear it just for today, please? I promise I won't lose it.  
  
Bart (scoffs): As if. What if something should happen? What if a giant killer monster attacks the school, like in "Attack of the Killer Monsters Who Devour Schools." Or, what if a teacher becomes all zombified, like in "I Was a Zombie High School Gym Teacher." Or-  
  
She reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. He huffs a sigh, crossing his arms as he scowls at her.  
  
Carol: The world can fend for itself for the few moments it takes for me to hand you the ring.  
  
Bart (protesting): But Max said if I ever lost that ring he'd only give me a half a second head start before he'd come after me and ring my neck.  
  
She sighs and gives up, hooking her arm through his. She begins to pull him down the hall to their next class.  
  
Carol: Come on Speedy. We've got to get to class; Max will really kick your ass if you get another detention. Besides we can argue about the ring la-  
  
Both Carol and Bart fall to the floor as the ground begins to shake underneath their feet, lockers open and close as the ground rolls under them. The camera cuts to an empty chemistry class, the tremor is still continuing and anything that is not bolted down dances across the now unstable floor. During the quake a cabinet which has not been closed properly shimmies open, it's contents: several shelves of chemicals. Most of the bottles of just topple over and rock from side to side. One bottle labeled, "flammable" begins to teeter back and forth on one of the shelves threatening to fall. Once the quake subsides it stops rocking. A teacher pokes his head into the room and loudly closes the door behind him. The bottle still perched on the edge begins to plummet. The contents begin to spread and quickly catch aflame.  
  
Cut back to the hallway, the camera pans around the hall showing all the students in the aftermath of the tremor as it dies out just as quickly as it began. Bart helps Carol to her feet then looks around as the other students dust themselves off and try to rebound from the tremor.  
  
Carol: What the hell was that?  
  
Bart: Well Carol, the planet Earth's outer layer is made up of a comparatively thin outer crust. This crust is divided into tectonic plates, these plates shift and move when they do they create volcanoes, mountains, and earthquakes. An earthquake can best be described as a release of built up pressure much like humans do when they-  
  
Carol: Save it, Mr. Wizard. That's all well and good, but we live in Manchester, I didn't know there were any fault lines near here.  
  
Bart: Damned if I know, but if it gets me out of class I'm all for it. I can go back to finishing the thirty-third level of Grand Theft Burnout: Dead to Max Payne's Rights.  
  
Carol sighs and rolls her eyes beginning to walk away from Bart as he continues to prattle on about the video game. Carol opens the door to one of the classrooms and is blown back into the wall by a back draft of flames. Bart is snapped out of his euphoric world of video games and runs a super speed to her side. Kneeling down he places her head in his lap and tries to wake her.  
  
Bart: Carol? Carol, its Bart, wake up. Carol...? 


End file.
